doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Things Everyone in Erasti Knows
1. The Names of a Merchant or Ship Captain. Whether it is a merchant shop dealer, craftsman, trader, wagoneer or ship’s captain, everyone knows someone at this level. They can be from the most mundane shops to an elaborate Gnomish frigate. 2. The political climate. Three Princeps dominate the landscape of politics. Arturo Andrazzi of House Andrazzi, Princeps of Noxi. Tiberius Urso of House Urso, Princeps of Cappalina. Marcus Volante of House Volante, Princeps of Alvera all have distinct personalities and ideas for the nation. Every citizen in Erasti has an opinion about each of them. While politics can become volatile, most people know to toe the line unless a personal affront occurs. Business can be cutthroat at times, but as long as coin flows and business doesn’t come to a stop, the City Watch will usually err on the side of whatever keeps the coin flowing. 3. A story about an Orc Raid or a Red Sail Pirate encounter. With shipping open and trade flowing from Kavaari, both the Orcs to the North, and the Red Sails to the South have become more active than ever. Treasure laden merchant ships hang heavy in the waters fat with gold and goods. The Orcs and Pirates both have taken to attack soft targets and slower ships with more daring captains hitting escorted ships. The Giff have commissioned pirate hunters while the Gnomish Fleet is well armed and normally sail in pairs. Just about everyone has seen ships from either group, or knows someone that has. 4. Drinking Song. Erasti Drinking songs are known as ‘Add a Verse’ songs, meaning that there is a repeated chorus all sing with a new verse added as the song goes along. Many patrons who drink simple make up a verse, but many verses have become commonplace and part of the establishments community. 5. Religion and Clerics vs. Priests. The Litany of Light is a Union of cooperation unheard of in Vir'Exalon. The religions of Ivicaar Avri, Xengarath, Logan Sunstrider and Iuna have come together to work in harmony for the betterment of the Erasti people. The robust priesthood only boasts about a dozen Divine Casters despite their numbers. Many of those come and go on missions from their gods. Despite that, the Litany offers services for the Divine needs of its people, all at reasonable prices. The coins pays for the staff, maintenance of the four churches, the square, and the catacombs upkeep. Coffers also open up for charity and in times of war or to expand the Litany to other area inside the Kingdom. 6. Warlocks are dangerous. Unlike wizards who study magic for years, or sorcerers who have lived with the magic within them their whole lives, warlocks traded their eternal soul for immediate power, often to powerful entities that are not benign. Incredible arcane power and little experience in wielding it makes normal people extremely cautious. Erasti law forbids warlocks who worship beings of the void, devils and demons or any other evil or chaotic entity. Fey warlocks are treated with a cool neutrality, due to the precarious nature of the fey themselves. Celestial warlocks are normally welcomed, due to their healing powers and worship of godly beings. 7. Sacred Oaths. There is an old magic to swearing a sacred oath. While no modern ritual exists, everyone knows that these types of Oaths are binding in an inexplicable way. Fey, especially the Court of Shadows, still use these types of oaths on a regular basis. It is speculated that Warlock Patrons and even the Saints and Gods use these or a variation of sacred oaths. It is a tie that binds and once one is made, it is nearly impossible to break. The Raven Queen wields a magical dagger named Oathbreaker. She is the only known source to remove Sacred Oaths, and travel to Latherna is as deadly as it gets. 8. The Aristocracy. Erasti is a pair of mid-sized cities, and the Nobility are prominent public figures. The streets buzz anytime new gossip emerges about Lord Landris Galentino or whenever the Parisi’s throw a party at the Moonlit Mask. Ducesse Leucettia di Vanis maintains a low profile, but people are always speculating about the power she wields in the shadows. People might love them or hate them, yet the Aristocracy are a common topic of conversation whenever people gather. 9. A place for great food and better drink. Erasti is bustling with travelers and hardworking people. Food and drink are a common past time to relax, enjoy friends or family or in some cases, conduct business affairs. Whatever the reason, everyone knows a place that is just perfect. The food, the drink the people inside or out, there is the perfect place to share with companions. Each one has a signature to them. A special dish, a special drink and special form of entertainment. Whatever it is… it’s memorable in a good way.(there are more food and drink establishments located in the cities than the wiki lists). 1'0. A story about Noxi. '''Fact or Fiction, only a handful of people really know what happened when the city fell. For everyone else, there are stories to tell. Some are tales of woe, fear and murder. Others are comedic, virtuous and inspiring. Your tale of Noxi may have come from a traveller, a relative or a bardic epic poem. Whatever the source you know a good story about the cursed city. '''There are however some indisputable facts;' *No one survived. *No one knows why the Queen of Ash recalled her forces before destroying the other two cities. *One day a year all the lost souls manifest on the anniversary of the destruction, they display a moment of lucidness before reliving their deaths that night. *The city is cursed in many ways and displays odd properties. Weird corrupted plants have grown. A grey-mist blows throughout whispering the names of the dead. Odd creatures roam the streets. The laws of both arcane and divine magic behave oddly at times and often for no reason. Walls bleed and people develop diseases that are immune to both mundane and magical healing. Even the very light bends and darkens on the most cloudless days. Noxi is under full quarantine by order the Triumvirate.